1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for gas delivery hoses, and in particular to a connector that allows for a delivery hose to rotate relative to another.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
There are currently a wide variety of swivels available for many applications, from fishing line to high pressure hydraulic lines. Many of the swivels that can be used for fluid conveyance can also be used for gas conveyance. Most of these swivels are sealed, commonly by “O” rings or gaskets, and lock together, either by capture with a threaded part, pinion mechanism or circlip.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 626,932 describes two sections of pipe joined by a collar. A shoulder on one pipe (female expanded section) and a pinion on the other (male reducing section) are utilised to enable mating. The female pipe is captured by the collar, the pinion on the other pipe then locks into a “T” shaped groove in the collar, allowing the female pipe to rotate. Captured between the two pipes are two washers. This invention is intended for rigid pipes as a replacement for threaded couplings used in plumbing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,471 is very similar to the above swivel, but this swivel utilises two pinions and two grooves along with different placement of the washers. The intended use for this joint is in the dairy industry, for removing torsion in milking lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,034 discloses an elbow swivel used for patient gas delivery. It has components that swivel relative to each other and are all mated using a circlip or similar device to capture one part within another. This swivel may not be airtight and the circlip must be removed to break the connection between swivel components. This complicates the attachment and detachment of parts.